cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
L2 ~Ascension~ (Act 2)
Video Notes *This song is hidden. To access it, go to L in the song selection and hold the "L" letter until it turns blue. Trivia * This song is considered one of the hardest songs in Cytus on Hard, due to its complicated mix of notes. The other one is Freedom Dive. * This has the highest amount of notes out of every song in the series, being the only one to have both Easy and Hard exceed 1,000 notes, beating the records of Freedom Dive and Alive: Vanessa with 1222 and 1564 respectively. * This is the longest song in Chapter 7, and it is also the second longest song in Cytus (if excluding Cytus - Alive). * There's a part of the song the sounds similar to Eyemedia's Bloody Purity (it starts at 2:12). * It is a continuation of L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness). * A full version of this song is available on Soundcloud and Youtube *Most of the song has killers on it, making it almost impossible to master the song. Great coordination skills and understanding of the chart is required. * This song chart has been proved possible to master by ICE himself. **This is the only song on which no players have actual proof to get a TP100 until now, while Freedom Dive has been TP100ed by DLight (who was the first) and a few other players. ** This leaves L2B to be overall, slightly harder than Freedom Dive (to get high TP on, which is already difficult to get an A and S, not even say the Million Master). **The current world record on this song is TP99.9x, made by Eugene Kua. **This is the only song which hasn't been TP100ed by any players yet in more than one year since its release. * This song has the highest number of tap notes in hard mode, having 1053 tap notes in total. ** It's also the only song to have more than 1000 tap notes. ** This also means more than two-thirds of the total number of notes in this song consist of tap notes. (...) Hints to master the song or at least get a good score on A whole lot of this song contains short 'death-streams' or overlapping notes, click note + drag note patterns and short holds. 1. The first half of this song contains a group of two overlapping notes, which follows the music if you can hear it. Double-tapping the notes while focusing on the music can be a great help, and the ability to multitask will do a great advantage when the first 8 bars after the opening ends. 2. Nearing the 2nd half of the song, is 8 bars of scattered rush notes. Be quick to catch them and tap them in the correct order. 3. In the 2nd half of the song, great coordination skills is needed too. While one of your hands holds the hold notes, the other has to cope with click + drag note patterns, a rare and dangerous killer. Listen carefully to when the piano in the song emphasizes on a note, and that is also the click note which is followed by drag note. Tap the click note and follow through the track to be dragged across. This is to be done with care as you switch hands to repeat step 3. 4. Followed by Step 3 is a 24-note group. Spamming at the right time is key. 5. Nearing the end, your left hand needs to hold some notes while your right hand has to press continuously on rapid 6-note death streams. As mentioned in Step 3, tap on the note and follow through the dragging track after 4 bars. This continues for some time before the ending. 6. More double death-streams. Using two fingers per hand to spam on the notes can help. 7. The suffering ends here (XD). Rest and practice more! And if you prefer to, you can try playing it upside down to see which way suits you. The Wikians Say... CookiesNWaffles: With the requirement of high coordination and comprehension of the chart and this song, no doubt this extremely intricate chart confuses you on your first attempt. All I can advice: You don't have to click on the arrow of the drag note in order to activate its dragging. And spamming should be the important component if you are confused. IDK... I can see the melody speed is doubled as in L2A but the music continues to fascinate me. I did this with my pinkies, and my left pinkie was about to break... (impossible...?) ACHC is I'NSANE' FTW!!! Minseo2000: This is the song that laughed at all the level 9s that was added on Cytus before 4.0. Its got almost all the patterns in the game and 1570 notes crammed into 3 minutes... Gosh this song is nuts. Pit-Stain: IMPOSSIBRU!!!!! I know one day, though, that I'm gonna master this song someday. SOMEDAY! Category:Songs Category:Hidden Songs Category:Songs that Exceed 1000 notes Category:ICE Songs Category:Level 9 Songs Category:Songs longer than 3 minutes Category:Chapter VII Songs Category:Songs with 16-Note Groups Category:L Series Category:Songs with Scan Line BPM x1 Category:Miscellaneous Note Types Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:Songs with Identified Cover Arts Category:Cover Arts made by SnowEgg Category:Songs rated as Level 11/12